List of Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo chapters (191–390)
Volumes 21–40 |ChapterList = *191. 両津将棋教室 *192. よい子たちへ!! *193. ボクたち強い子!? *194.-195. メンソーレ *196.-197. *198. うらしまポリス!? *199. のろいの車!? *200. 大江戸騒動!月光小僧参上 ;End Comment *Toshio Kagawa |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Rika Motoguchi Appears | OriginalTitle = 本口リカ登場 | TranslitTitle = Motoguchi Rika Toujou }} |ChapterList = *201. スペース·ポリス *202. ああ青春! *203. 走れ両さん! *204. 備えあれば... *205. ハッピーバースデー!? *206. 花嫁の父 *207. 心のこり... *208. 線路はつづく! *209. *210. カミカゼ·ポリス ;End Comment *Masako Yashiro |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Tonight is Free and Easy!! | OriginalTitle = 今夜は無礼講!! | TranslitTitle = Konya wa Bureikou!! }} |ChapterList = *211. 火の用心 *212. ときめきの日 *213. 窃盗大型化時代 *214. *215. サバイバル新年 *216. 栄光の本田家! *217. 鬼のかく乱!? *218. 荒野の決闘! *219. 運がよけりゃ *220. 血のバレンタインD! ;End Comment *Terumi Yoshida |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Farewell, My Friend! | OriginalTitle = さらば!わが友よ | TranslitTitle = Saraba! Waga Tomo yo }} |ChapterList = *222. 正義の使者! *221. 二輪戦争! *223. ニューフェースの任務 *224. 老人天国!? *225. 暴走学園!? *226. *227. ギャグエイジ *228. サムライ! *229. 白バイ魂! *230. 親心... ;End Comment *Kurinosuke Yasuda |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Dreaded Barber | OriginalTitle = バーバーの恐怖 | TranslitTitle = Baabaa no Kyoufuu }} |ChapterList = *232. ゴキブリ帝国 *231. 涙のG·W!? *233. 立ちよみ! *234. *235. ズウ亀有 *236. サイド·ビジネス *237. わたしの両さん *239. ガンマニア *240. 視聴率競争! *238. ホットの前田! ;End Comment *Hiroko Taniyama |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Members of the Ryotsu Family | OriginalTitle = 両津家の人びと | TranslitTitle = Ryoutsu-ke no Hitobito }} |ChapterList = *241. 怪盗集合 *242. 書は人なり *243. *244. クレイジーホース *245. 惑惑中年!? *246. ガンコ電車 *247. CCライダー *248. スペシャル税!? *249. 両さんの留学!? *250. 摩天楼 ;End Comment *Hajime Tsukumo |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Ryotsu’s Saving Method!? | OriginalTitle = 両津式貯蓄法!? | TranslitTitle = Ryoutsu-shiki Chochiku Hou!? }} |ChapterList = *251. *252. シスコみやげ *253. CHP(カリフォルニアハイウェイパトロール) *254. グッバイアメリカ! *255. 両さん帰国す! *258. ストップ!!ヘアくん! *259. スーパー老巡査! *260. てなもんや一本釣り!? *256. 暴走タックル *257. 友情プレイ ;End Comment *Kontarou |Summary = | LicensedTitle = An American Cousin!? | OriginalTitle = アメリカよいとこ!? | TranslitTitle = Amerika yo Itoko!? }} |ChapterList = *261. わが青春の桜田門 *262. *263. アンコール雪之城 *264. 出会いはドラマ!? *265. 独裁者! *266. 両さんの商才!? *267. 安全走行·石頭鉄岩! *268. 根暗世代 *269. ロックンロール教育! *270. 大スキー!! ;End Comment *Kobuhei Hayashiya |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The New Yukinojo Transformation!? | OriginalTitle = 新雪之城変化!? | TranslitTitle = Shin Yukinojou Henge!? }} |ChapterList = *271. 山は友だち!? *272. 寺井家庭訪問 *273. クレイジータンク! *274. ヤングタウン! *276. タノシー·ドライバー *275. 五式物語 *277. 少年忍者田中くん *278. 洋子の春! *279. ハローグッバイ!(前編) *280. ハローグッバイ!(後編) ;End Comment *Kinzou Sakura |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Hello, Goodbye! | OriginalTitle = ハローグッバイ! | TranslitTitle = Haroo Gubbai! }} |ChapterList = *281. 遊ボート *282. ガッツ!南海出通!! *283. 両津コレクション! *284. びっくりカメラ! *285. リサイクリング! *286. *287. さぼりゲーム *288. シンプルライフ *289. デビュー! *290. 建前パーティー ;End Comment *Konto Akashingou |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Parent and Child Only!? | OriginalTitle = 親子水いらず!? | TranslitTitle = Shinshi Mizuirazu!? }} |ChapterList = *291. バイク時代! *292. シェルター屋さん *293. 親切ドロボウ!? *294. *295. 交通戦争! *296. 金は天下の... *297. 夏便り... *298. ホップ!ステップ!ジャンプ! *299. 思い出写真 *300. 原始家族 ;End Comment *Kaibutsu Land |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The All Japan Pro Pachinko Tournament! | OriginalTitle = 全日本パチプロ大会! | TranslitTitle = Zen-Nihon PachiPuro Taikai! }} |ChapterList = *301. 事故ゼロへの願い *302. 舞昆(マイコン)おじさん *303. 仲よし旅行 *304. コピー社会 *304.5. おいらは、かぜさ!のまき *305. 熱戦!!学園祭 *306. ニッポンの心 *307. 専業主夫!? *308. もてる条件 *309. 車は愛だ!? *310. ;End Comment *Akira Toriyama |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Here Comes a Demon! | OriginalTitle = 悪魔がやってきた! | TranslitTitle = Akuma ga Yattekita! }} |ChapterList = *311. 漫画家残酷物語 *312. お達者で! *313. ポリス忍者! *314. *315. 世の中大変だ! *316. 時間よ止まれ!? *317. 温故知新!? *318. イライラ狂太 *319. 三匹の用心棒 *320. たたかう女!? ;End Comment *Shiro Kishibe |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Turning Point | OriginalTitle = ターニング·ポイント | TranslitTitle = Taaningu Pointo }} |ChapterList = *322. おもちゃ行進曲2 *321. お体大切に...! *323. 煙はEなもの!? *325. 誠実警察官!! *324. シティ·ライダー *326. フジヤマ·キャノンボール *327. パリパリの一年生 *328. 白バイ隊員·舞昆(マイコン)クン!! *329. 植木警視正の退職 *330. ;End Comment *Haruka Takachiho |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Arrangement Troubles!? | OriginalTitle = 幹事の苦労!? | TranslitTitle = Ganji no Kurou!? }} |ChapterList = *332. あそび大好き! *331. ジキルとハイド *334. 自由への逃走!? *335.-336. *333. マネーゲーム!? *337. オマワリクン! *338. 青春のワーゲン *339. ヒコーキやろう! *340. ヘーイ!モボ!! ;End Comment *Yoko Oginome |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Studying in Tokyo!? | OriginalTitle = 東京留学!? | TranslitTitle = Toukyou Ryuugaku!? }} |ChapterList = *341. ノガミブルース *342. ポルシェ一代男 *343. 署長の息子 *344. ロボットくん2号 *345. マナ板のゴキブリ *346. 両さんの長崎旅行(1) *347. 両さんの長崎旅行(2) *348. 両さんの長崎旅行(3) *349. 両さんの長崎旅行(4) *350. さよなら両さん? ;End Comment *Motoei Shinzawa |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Ryo-san’s Trip to Nagasaki | OriginalTitle = 両さんの長崎旅行 | TranslitTitle = Ryou-san no Nagasaki Ryokou }} |ChapterList = *351. ニュー中川! *353. 人間 顔じゃない *352. スカイ·パンク強奪事件 *354. ラケット&ドス!? *355. *356. 病は気から!? *357. 怒りの本田! *358. 錬金術師!? *359. 秋深し... *360. 転職!? ;End Comment *Yuji Nunokawa |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Terms of Marriage | OriginalTitle = 結婚の条件 | TranslitTitle = Kekkon no Jouken }} |ChapterList = *361. たまらんワン! *362. 両さんのジンジロゲ *363. マイベストカー *364. 両さんのホワイトクリスマス *365. わたしが直す! *366. *367. 人形道入門 *368. 両津鍋!? *369. ひまわりクン *370. 敬老旅行 ;End Comment *Fumio Takada |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Killer New Year’s Cut | OriginalTitle = 必殺正月カット | TranslitTitle = Hissatsu Shougatsu Katto }} |ChapterList = *371. 部長邸お茶会事件 *372. 路地裏物語 *373. 3/3(さんざん)パーティー *374. もしも我が家が... *375. 春の船遊び!? *376. 魔の給料日 *377. 旅立ちの日 *378. *379. 桃太郎ポリス *380. 両さん亀有へ帰る! ;End Comment *Shohjo-tai |Summary = | LicensedTitle = The Spring of Ginza | OriginalTitle = 銀座の春 | TranslitTitle = Ginza no Haru }} |ChapterList = *383. オバサン族 *381. 寄宿生活!? *382. 改造人間コンテスト *384. ボクトーダイ *385. アニメ戦国時代!? *386. *387. ブラック·リスト *388. ドジ強盗! *389. 人生最悪の日...!? *390. コレクション ;End Comment *Akira Kamiya |Summary = | LicensedTitle = Tokyo’s Housing Situation | OriginalTitle = 東京住宅事情 | TranslitTitle = Toukyou Juutaku Jijou }} References Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Koen-mae Category:Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo